


The little Pleasures of life... - seungkwan vernon verkwan - seungkwan vernon - Asianfanfics

by FashionistaSG



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, seungkwan vernon verkwan">
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FashionistaSG/pseuds/FashionistaSG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be careful. Verkwan is about to have sexy times :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Every Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful. Verkwan is about to have sexy times :)

" ….so like I think and I know, that his is the best " Mingyu finished, Seungkwan walked in the living room hearing the boys talking while playing Battlefield, he put the bowl of chips on the table before pecking his boyfriend, Vernon, on the lips twice and going back to the kitchen to take himself another snack for his room. He heard Vernon mentioned his name and turned back to look at them.  
" Yes babe ? " he asked. Vernon just smiled and waved him off with his hand telling him it was nothing. Seungkwan nodded and left to his room, he had a tons of work to do.  
\- - - - -  
" see told you " Vernon said, eyes leaving the bedroom door and going back to the game, smirking.  
" you're a lucky man Vernon, lucky lucky man " Seungcheol said chuckling. Vernon smiled brightly and nodded. Seungcheol pouted when he saw Mingyu keeping his mouth shut in the corner.  
" Aw don't be mad bro ! I'm sure Wonwoo has other good things about his body. "  
" I'm not mad ! I just ….Seungkwan is so...innocent. What did you do to him ? "  
Vernon began laughing silently. Well not so silently but.  
" you think he's innocent ? Damn boy, wake up and come back from your childish world because he's not. So not." he said his voice fading out and his smirk appearing.  
" why do you think I'm always late every morning for work ? "  
Seungcheol, Mingyu kept their mouth shut waiting for him to continue.  
" What ? " Vernon asked them.  
" Why ? " Vernon smirked again.  
" You're precious little innocent Boo likes to do things in the morning....every mornings "  
Seungcheol couldn't believe it ! Vernon and Seungkwan were supposed to be the only couple in their group of friends who were still holding hands and kissing and that's it. Mingyu on the other hand was furious, furious at himself for growing so fast and make everyone around him grow as well.  
" so what ?... you guys makeout every day ? "  
Vernon knew already that he said too much and Seungkwan will kill him if he heard what he said already. So he lied... to protect them...and himself also.  
" yeah we makeout. For 30 minutes maybe."  
Seungcheol and Mingyu laughed, relieved that it was not what they were thinking.  
" Good ! Keep it that way kiddo ! Now let's play !"  
Vernon couldn't help but smiled.  
\- - - -  
The next morning, the sun was almost up, light could be seen through the curtains enough to see the room but not enough to fully blind you, 6 am , Vernon was awake, today he has to go to work but not until 9 am usually. And he has an alarm at 7, so why is he awake?  
and then he knew.  
"...fuck"  
That holy mouth was on him again. Another beautiful morning for Vernon.  
He pushed the cover away from himself. The sigh of Seungkwan, with very messy hair, and his mouth around his cock is always welcoming.  
"Bab-e, slow down ...fuck"  
Seungkwan pulled away, his mouth making a pop sound, he pushed himself up until he was on top of Vernon.  
"Good morning hottie" He whispered and chuckled before kissing him. Vernon responded eagerly.  
They always sleep with their underwear only, unless it's really cold than they will sleep with their pjs or onesies, but this morning both of them were fully naked so Vernon took advantage of it and grabbed his boyfriend butt. Seungkwan immediately started moaning. Right into Vernon's ear.  
"Ver-nonie ! I-I uh.. I want you" He pushed his ass against his boyfriend hard cock, grinding hard against him. Seungkwan was out of control now, and Vernon was loving it.  
"ok fuck wait babe!"  
Vernon tried to reach for the nightstand but Seungkwan was preventing him from moving, still grinding against him. He knew he was not going to last long if he continued to do that.  
"Baby! slow down...please I'm gonna cum soon and I wanna be inside of you fuck..babe"  
"but I can't ! I want you so bad ! I need you Vernonie! " Seungkwan whined.  
" I know I know " Vernon said kissing him gently "but we need a condom and lube if you want me to fuck you without hurting your body right?" he asked sweetly caressing his cheek. Seungkwan nodded cutely.  
"I'll get it for you" Vernon nodded but was quickly confused when his boyfriend left the room instead of taking the one in the nightstand next to them. Did he do something wrong?  
Seconds later, Seungkwan came back with a new kind of condoms in his hands. The package was not the one they usually uses before. Vernon was curious now and excited.  
"I bought these one yesterday and I wanted to try them the moment I came back in the dorm but you were with Cheol & Mingyu so we didn't but now we can." Seungkwan said climbing back on the bed and straddling Vernon.  
They kissed for a couple of seconds before the curiosity took control of Vernon and he couldn't help but want to know what these condoms have that they couldn't just use the other ones.  
"What do they have that the others don't?" he asked in between kisses. Seungkwan smiled widely all excited.  
"Apparently they heats up when we use them, I thought that was cool and I never had anything warm up my butt" he said cutely. Vernon chuckled and pulled him back for another kiss.  
"You had my mouth the other night don't you remember?" He said, his hands going back to their favorite place. Seungkwan's ass.  
Seungkwan moaned at the reminder and because Vernon hands were so good, he couldn't take it anymore. He broke the kiss and ripped off the box of condoms. He put one carefully tho, on his boyfriend really hard cock. He still needed to prep himself so he grabbed the almost empty bottle of lube from under the pillow and started applying it on his fingers. Vernon was getting really impatient, the sigh of his cute boyfriend fingering himself on top of him was driving him crazy.  
" ..come here" he whispered with a deep voice and Seungkwan moaned obeying.  
They kissed slowly first, their tongues teasing each others mouths, Seungkwan was so eager for more and Hansol as well, but he tried to keep it slow at first. Which was really hard so he gave up.  
"Are you ready?" Vernon asked, he always make sure Seungkwan is okay with everything, and not forcing him or hurting him. He also like to let Seungkwan make the first move in that moment, because it's his body that is going to hurt for a bit not Vernon's. So Seungkwan should go at his own pace now. So Seungkwan did, he pushed himself a little bit so he was hovering his butt over Vernon member, he used his hands and fingers to guide himself so he wouldn't hurt himself or miss his entrance, which was embarassing for him but really it's normal. When he found it they both gasped and stopped breathing for a second, Vernon tip was in, while the rest of his length was out, Seungkwan was taking his time, as he should be, even if was so impatient.  
Once the wait was over and Vernon was fully in Seungkwan, this one waited a couple of seconds to get use to the feeling of being full again, before moving. Slowly at first.  
Vernon was having a hard time not thrusting back into that wonderful heat and tightness, but Seungkwan was guiding him with the speed right now, and Seungkwan wanted slow, so he'll get slow.  
After a minute of painfully slow sex but still so good, none of them were actually complaining, Seungkwan bent his body so he could makeout with his boyfriend, their kisses were full of passion and love but also heat lust. Vernon grabbed his lover hands and pulled them above his own head and intertwined their fingers, before squeezing his hands.  
Seungkwan broke the kiss and moaned quietly against his lips, they both were sweating from the heat of the room, but also from the intimate moment they were having, they were so close to each other and their movements were so slow and lovely. But Seungkwan wanted more and he knew Vernon was not going to initiate the pace before him.  
"Ver- uh Vernonie..." He whined before hiding his face against Vernon's neck. He couldn't believe he was getting shy now.  
"What's going one babe? you want something?" Vernon whispered with a smirk, he knew his Seungkwannie all too well, so of course he knew what he wanted, he wanted it as well, but he loves being a tease.  
"m-oore" he mumbled, his face still hidden in his neck. "pleaase"  
Vernon closed his eyes for a second because the way his boyfriend was moaning and talking like that made him even more turned on.

(to be continuuueed)


	2. Every Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy times continue ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ALSO DID YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL?? yep you can put a face to the person who is a pervert mouahah ! ( https://www.youtube.com/c/FashionistaSG ) thats my channel ! CHECK IT OUT ! SUBSCRIBE (if you want, I'm a beauty/fashion/kpop lovers )
> 
> ALSO LEAVE ME OTHER PROMPT FOR VERKWAN I'LL WRITE THEM ! (can be smut, fluff and angst and all that jazz!) 
> 
> CIAO HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY AND WEEK AND LIFE ♥

Seungkwan could feel his boyfriend getting harder, he could also feel his boyfriend cock moving in him a little bit faster than before, bless jisoos. He moaned showing his approval at the new pace, he heard Vernon chuckles under him followed by a groan. He finally pushed himself up, wanting to hear the sound coming from his boyfriend mouth again so he simply pushed himself up and fall down slowly, he saw Vernon bit his lips and his eyes closing for a couple of seconds before he felt a tight pair of hands gripping his hips/ass. That gave him confidence so he did it again and little bit faster and harder. 

Vernon joined him, and tried to met his trust with the same speed and force, he was loving it.

"Oh uh god...uh uh... Vern-uh-on.. It's happening!" Seungkwan whimpered loudly and opened his mouth in a silence moan while his eyes were closed. Vernon almost forgot to speak when he looked at Seungkwan, he was so beautiful like this. 

"What's happening baby? Are you hurt?" Vernon slowed down his moves to almost a complete stop before he was interupted by his boyfriend who whined loudly and pushed back, fucking himself. 

"Vernonie, don't stop ! not now please ! right here! ri-ght here please" Vernon understood right away that he found his lover perfect spot and when he went back to fucking him fast & hard, he felt him contract every time he hit it. Vernon was loving and he knew right away that he wasn't going to last in this position.

"Wait baby, let's change up a little bit cause I really wanna last and you know this position isn't for that." he said while moving up and kissing Seungkwan on the lips. 

"I know " Boo giggled, sounding drunk. He hissed a little bit when Vernon pulled out and just laid on the bed waiting for him to move him around. 

"How do you want me, I'm all yours tonight you know" he whispered sensually, he knew his effects on his boyfriend. 10 years of friendship, 4 years of dating and 6 months of fucking or making love. Depends on the mood. But tonight it was all about fucking so he really wanted his vernon to be hard and dripping and turned on like crazy. He knew the tricks, he knew what to do to make him turned all dom and shit. His favorite.

Right now he was lying on his back, legs spread, one hand touching his inner thigh and the other one on his face, bitting his finger. Vernon was looking at him with pure lust in his eyes, his dick twisting, his hands couldn't stay still and he just needed to touch him so bad. That's what he did. 

He immediately gripped his hips and pulled him toward himself, the force made Seungkwan moaned and he was pulled down for a kiss, a deep kiss. Vernon was grinding their erections together, they both were breathing hard again and Vernon pulled away from the kiss and started kissing his cheek and got down on his neck, when he was close to his ear, he smirked at Seungkwan moans. He was so sensitive here. He felt Seungkwan hands on his back trying to pull him closer and closer. 

"I wanna fuck you, let me fuck you again baby" he whispered in a raspy voice. Seungkwan yelled a really breathy "yes". He didn't wait another second and pushed his cock in, feeling the warmth swallowing up. He almost came right here. 

"Fuck I love you so much! I love you" Vernon said after pulling himself up and fucking his boyfriend who was a moaning mess under him. 

"You like that? hmm? You like my big dick in you baby?" At the question Seungkwan could only moan in answer and Vernon felt him get tighter around him, dirty talk was also his favorite. 

"Come on baby! Cum for me ! Come on" Vernon was still fucking him hard and fast when he felt himself hit his orgasm. He screamed from pleasure and he faintly heard his Vernon cursed but he was too lost in his pleasure to really focus. 

He did came back to reality when he felt his boyfriend thrust getting faster but also messier, he pulled him close so they were chest to chest again and started kissing him, Vernon tucked their hands on the pillows on top of his head and intertwined their fingers. Seungkwan knew he was close, so he pulled away from the kiss. 

"In my mouth. I want you to cun in my mouth Vernonie!" The only answer he got was a groan followed by a "fuck" and before he knew it, Hansol pulled out (gently), removed the condom, tied a knot & threw it somewhere in the room and his dick was in front of his face red and hard, ready to burst in his mouth. He put his mouth around the head and started sucking it, apparently it wasn't enough for his boyfriend because their fingers were once again intertwined and Vernon was fucking his mouth. 

He came in 30 sec. Groaning and moaning loudly, dick pulsing in Seungkwan mouth, the visual kept making his dick twist and pulse. Seungkwan eyes were closed and his mouth was shut tightly around his boyfriend dick, who was still slowly thrusting in & out. He tried to swallow everything but some of the cum dripped down his mouth & unto his chest. 

Vernon finally pulled out. He took some tissues to clean up Seungkwan who was lying boneless on the bed. He threw the tissues & the lost condom (he took him 1 full minute to find it with Seungkwan laugh in the background) in the trashcan, and came back in bed to cuddle his sleepy boyfriend who was alredy under the covers. 

"You always surprise me" Vernon whispered to his really sleepy boyfriend. 

"hmm" Seunkgwan answered.

"You know that Cheol & Mingyu thinks we are innocent?" Seungkwan huffed at that. 

"yep. We were talking about it today, and they didn't believe me" Vernon said like it was some really big deal. Seungkwan just chuckled next to him, trying to fight off sleep.

"Don't wovvyy... we will maake them beliefe ush" Vernon laughed at his boyfriend cuteness and closed his eyes to join his Seungkwan dreamland. 

 

...

They did forget that Seungcheol & Mingyu were sleeping over tonight, and were currently mortified and not sleepy at all in the living room. But they'll discover that tomorrow morning. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE AND;

 

or not.


End file.
